<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telephone by stylxesgrunge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649054">Telephone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylxesgrunge/pseuds/stylxesgrunge'>stylxesgrunge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries, teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Stilesanddamon, Telephone, Time Travel, bxb - Freeform, stiles/damon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylxesgrunge/pseuds/stylxesgrunge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Stefan?❞ The voice rushed out. </p><p>❝I'm sorry but there's no Stefan here.❞ Stiles replied and listened to other's voice crack.</p><p>❝I need to talk to Stefan it's urgent, please.❞ He spoke hurtly. </p><p>❝I'm sorry but I don't know anyone named Stefan,❞ Stiles said with a frown.</p><p>❝Then who are you?❞ The other questioned. </p><p>❝Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.❞ He said proudly</p><p>❝Damon Salvatore.❞ The cracked voice finished.</p><p>                                                    °°°°<br/>THIS BOOK NEEDS EDITING-COMING SOON!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started like this. The pack was in a downstairs, in this odd basement thing? He wasn't sure how to describe it honestly, though Stiles can for a fact say it is under the school. It was something like that... Stiles doesn't know how to really process it all in his head. Then again with his ADHD he really couldn't due to all of the new cool and exciting things that keep catching his chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>Stiles though, did process one thing he can say for a fact he understood clearly in his mind. Derek gave strict rules; that was specifically for Stiles. Although Derek did announce it to the whole group his eyes kept looking at Stiles time to time. Anyways, the rules fell under the category for Stiles not to touch, take or talk a lot during the time they were down in this underground bunker. They were only here searching for this pendant, Peter needs but couldn't find but once again, Stiles does not care. Nor wanted to even try to care.</p><p>The teenager walked around looking on shelves ofthe dusty underground bunker; this place held a lot of items. He itched to at least pick something up, he wasn't going to break it! Well, that's what he kept telling himself. But Sour Wolf had another opinion, which isn't fair by the way. Stiles might be clumsy but come on! This place held history, it was history! An, hello! This is Stiles Stilinski we're talking about.</p><p>Stiles kept walking around, then went moving to the back side of the shelves that help even more items. His eyes kept looking around, he was so in-depth with what his eyes were looking at; he bumped right into someone; freaking him out to say the least.</p><p>"Hey," Derek said, looking at the boy who jumped nearly five feet in fright. Stiles turned around quickly to face the wolf. "I-Ugh, I didn't touch anything," Stiles protested, lifting his hands up in defense showing proof he has nothing, nor did nothing. Even though he was considering picking up the metal coin that was old, he didn't so, therefore. He's <em>safe</em>.</p><p>"I know that you idiot. I have this-" Derek replied, showing Stiles an old looking telephone in his hands, "-I let the pack take something from here, and because you're into the whole... whatever you're into... just take it-." Derek gave up trying to explain, Stiles understood so he just handled the situation by simply dropping it all together. Though he handed it to Stiles and took his leave. That's when Stiles' mind really started going one million directions. His brain asking questions like—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why a phone? Is it really a telephone? Why does it look like this? Why give it to me of all people? I should just go home now...wait where the group.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles held the phone as he realized everyone was already out of the bunker, waiting for him too. So he slowly began to walk, walking up the stairs, slowly made his way to his jeep.</p><p>Then walking across the school parking lot. The whole time he did this slow walk, he began to feel the weight of the telephone really start to set in; in his arms. This phone was freaking heavy, compared to his iPhone -which wasn't even five pounds- this thing truly has it weight. Stiles also felt as if he was going to drop it on the way to his jeep. Which he doesn't want because he had just gotten it!</p><p> </p><p>••TELEPHONE••</p><p> </p><p>Once in his bedroom, Stiles had the phone sitting on his desk while he sat in his computer chair gazing at it with so much wonder, and amazement.</p><p>Lucky for him it was Friday—<em>also spring break—</em>and only nine thirty-four, so he has more than enough time to sit an stare at this telephone Derek gave him. What year is this thing from? That's what confused him the most. It was dusty and sorta old looking; so that gave him a rough estimated time frame. Old, that's all he got, also he has never seen something like this before. So another lead for him; which again lead to it was old. Which ever so just so confused him even more.</p><p>Stiles did a small spin in his computer chair spotting a shirt that was on his floor from yesterday. He picked it up, then started to dust off the old phone softly, trying not to scuff up the old wear of the telephone or anything, but also trying to get the cob-webs along dust off the telephone. After about two minutes, once he got it as clean as he could. The phone wasn't that bad looking compared to before.  He's so happy, deep down but he isn't going to say it aloud. He could not help but feel happy, like Christmas Day as a six year old all over again.</p><p>Stiles ran his hand down the phone, feeling the oak wooden surface of its handling. Examining it like a quiz, if you looked closely he noticed you could see a metallic plate on the back that read '<em><b>Salvatore</b></em>' which Stiles thought was more cooler than before. It made it more legit in his mind.</p><p>Another fifteen minutes later; Stiles gave up on the whole '<em>examine along with stare at my new cool phone</em>' when he came to the realization, it is old. It's not as if anyone can call him. Nor can he use it. It's just show-and-tell item he owns by now.</p><p>"Ugh!" Stiles said as he stood up from his desk, walking to his bed. "The first time I get something cool and the thing doesn't work," Stiles mumbled, kicking his shoes off, then took his shirt off, along with his jeans. He soon got underneath his comfortable covers of his warmed bed. He let the thought of sleep consume him, or it could have been from being bored out of his mind. He doesn't know, other than the fact he's asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ring! Ring! Ring!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles instantly shot up out of his bed, being startled from hell an back! For many reasons to say the least, one is being he doesn't know what that noise is or when the hell it's coming from, and two, where the <em>fuck</em> is that coming from!</p><p>Stiles looked around his room in terror, trying to rub his eyes in the process of standing up. He pinpoint the sound, then was trying to walk to the phone once his brain realized it was actually ringing. His feet stumble over one another trying to properly walk. He was too tired for this! In his mind he battled himself between two things, he wanted to sleep, then again he wanted to just stare at the phone. He kept asking himself, should he pick it up? What if it is a prank? Derek did give him the phone, but with the pack they always had their moment of giving him hell back.</p><p>"Just do it." He told himself,his hand slowly picked up the handle placing it too his right ear. Panting, all he heard was a panting breath at the other end. "Hello?" Stiles questioned with wonder. This was confusing, concerning, weird? What was he supposed to say? Or feel, he was simply sleepy.</p><p>"Stefan? It's me." A male voice whispered. Stiles pulled the phone back a split second looking at the part in his hands. Then put it back to his face. "Uh..sorry, there isn't a Stefan here." He replied.</p><p>"Can you please put my brother on the phone? It's urgent, please. I need to speak with Stefan." The voice cracked as if he was about to cry. Stiles began to realize this was no prank. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone with the name of Stefan," Stiles said feeling bad for the person on the other end. "Who are you then?" The guy asked slightly sad that he wasn't able to reach this 'Stefan' but also curious to who he called.</p><p>"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." He answered before setting at his desk with a blanket he grabbed near by. "I'm Damon Salvatore. I was looking for my brother Stefan, but the maid must have given me the wrong telephone line before I felt." Damon replied out of respect.</p><p>"It's okay, really but uh, what time is it for you?" Stiles asked as he looked at his alarm clock. Seven fifty-four in the morning the unknown Damon Salvatore called. Did he really sleep that long? Should he feel mad that it's a Saturday morning and someone interrupted that happy moments of 'sleeping in'? Maybe, but then again he didn’t mind it too much since this wasn’t a prank. </p><p>"My pocket watch say's Six fifty-two. My apologies if I've woken you up unexpectedly." Damon mumbled.</p><p>"Damon," Stiles asked hearing the man hum in acknowledgement. So stiles went on talking. "Why are you whispering?"</p><p>"I'm in the Conferet Hall, no one is allowed back here unless you want to be punished, or worse be sent home. If I go home, father will be highly disappointed with me!" Damon whispered back and Stiles gave a confused look.</p><p>"Stiles...I know I do not know you nor do you know me, once again I give you my apologies for the unexpected call to waking you. But oddly enough, speaking with a stranger is so much easier to converse with than my brother... I'm alone, I-I can't do this by myself, and I do not have Stefan. He is not writing back, or trying to do anything remotelyto contact me now. I do not want to be alone." Damon said his voice was trying to stay mellow but he was going to burst any given moment with what sounds like days, maybe even weeks of emotional blockage.</p><p>"Father told me how it is wrong to show emotion of weakness, it makes the Salvatore men look weak. Shame's our names, but being here? Seeing the things my eyes have seen, I cannot do this! I just... I want to know something." Damon said, Stiles nodded before realizing Damon couldn't see that over the telephone. So he voiced a simple fact. </p><p>"<em>Anything</em>."</p><p>"If the phone rings again, and the day after, and the day after that. Will you pick it up? Will you talk to me?" The man asked.</p><p>"If that's what you want Damon," Stiles replied. "I..it is. Yes. Thank you, but.. dear lord I must go! Stiles, if I am not back to my room for the count I will be punished. I will call tomorrow the same time, I know it is early. But it is the only time I can sneak around without getting caught." Damon told Stiles.</p><p>"Okay, well.. I'll be here waiting."</p><p>"Bye, Stiles Stilinski who answered the phone." Damon chuckled feeling better. "Bye, Damon Salvatore who called my telephone," Stiles said back with a smile on his face and happiness in his voice.</p><p>"Bye," Damon whispered finally, hanging up the phone. He felt somewhat better, but also confused because he has never heard of a Stiles, what a funny name for someone to name their child. Unique since he had never heard of such a name before, but nevertheless he'll have to ask when tomorrow come. The only thing he needs to worry about is getting back to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❝I love people who can make me laugh. I honestly think it's the thing I love the most, to laugh. It cures the multitude of ills. It's probably the most important thing in a person.❞</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Damon hung up the phone, Stiles quickly found the nearest pin an written down a note in his notepad sitting on the desk. Saying '<em>Damon Salvatore will call every morning at seven, make sure to pick up the phone.</em>'</p><p>After he was finished, Stiles had set the pen down on the desktop, pushing out his computer chair he set in. Over his broad shoulders was the throw over the blanket he grabbed when Damon called. It was the only thing he had to cover up with since.. well, one the phone isn't portable like his iPhone was, and two it was literally right behind him so he used it to stay warm.</p><p>Stiles sighed, it was pointless to go back to sleep so he'd pushed himself out of the chair, then walked over to his closet. Stiles was keeping it simple, to a pair of gray sweatpants, and a white shirt because today was Saturday. A-K-A, '<em>I don't fucking care day</em>' so he was going to stick with that.</p><p>Truthfully, Stiles thought so much his body went into pilot mood. He didn't even notice he was downstairs, dressed and in the kitchen with his iPhone until his iPhone made ding sound, which made him jump out of his tan skin. He look at the table. Maybe.. maybe he should call Deaton, he was like <em>father-know-it-all</em> in situation like this. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Scott:</strong> Stiles pack meeting later tonight.</p><p><strong>Stiles:</strong> okay what time?</p><p><strong>Scott:</strong> Around five at Derek's loft, I don't even know. Peter and Derek have been into it nonstop.</p><p><b>Stiles:</b> It's the Sour Wolf infection it runs in the family tree. Freakishly good looking and mean.</p><p><b>Scott:</b> True! Anyways text me if you need anything I got to go. I'm about to meet Allison.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes at that statement, and left the messages app as he grabbed a red apple from the fruit bowl. Stiles went back to his room, he thought for a moment. Setting his apple and phone down, then grabbed up the old looking telephone. Deaton's was where he was going to head to. So heading back down the stairs making sure he doesn't fall over with it in his hands. He need to go to the vet Deaton, will help. Because Stiles knows there are something happenings here. This phone shouldn't be working. And as much and he hated to say it. <em><strong>Yes</strong></em>, it's cool but it’s also creepy. This thing is old. So he made two stops to his Jeep. Back to grab his apple, hat, keys and iPhone so he could leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>•• TELEPHONE ••</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles walked into the vet with the telephone at hand. The bell chimed in the building before he saw Deaton peak his head from the back door. He walked over to Stiles to see the boy, it looked as if Stiles had rolled out of bed and the only effort he had was put on clothes, a beanie, and walked out the door with an antique phone.</p><p>"Stiles?" He questioned, he had questioned a lot more in his mind. But, Lydia came out of the back as soon as she heard Stiles name being called. She carried a book on the creatures named sirens.</p><p>"Stiles, nice..look?" She asked.</p><p>"It's Saturday, Lydia. And unlike you, we are not born with fashion running in our bloodstream, now disregard my choice in comfort. I could have come here with nothing on. But I pride in myself to much—<em>anyways</em>, I need you guys to help." He spoke, they both nodded and he walked to the back with them to the back room where they always talk about supernatural things.</p><p>As soon as he set the phone down, he let out a sigh rubbing his arms from being sore. "So, what brings you by with this?"<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Deaton looked at the phone as the words left his lips, before looking at the teenager who brought the phone in.</span></p><p>"I got a call from it this morning. Funny thing is two things—<em>one</em> it was a man named Damon Salvatore, <em>two</em> the phone was never plugged in but rang loudly at seven in the morning. Nor does it have a damn cord to plug it in with." Deaton gave off a bit of a concern shocking look and Lydia was shocked too. Instantly intrigued.</p><p>"Wait, you said you got a call...from this?" Lydia asked poking at it. "Yes, Lydia that's what I said." Stiles replied to her.</p><p>"You said, Damon Salvatore?" Deaton asked disregarded Lydia's question entirely. "Yes, he said his name was Damon Salvatore, he was looking for his brother Stefan who apparently hasn't written him back, but I told him I was not Stefan that I'm Stiles, he sounded... broken. But he said that he can't take it anymore that where ever he is, the things he sees it's hurting him. He was also whispering so I asked why he said he was in the confederate hall, so if he got caught he gets punished or sent back home. Which he can't go because if so his father will be angry," </p><p>Stiles finally came to a stop in his ramble and Deaton listened to him all the way. And quickly. "Stiles, do you know what time period Damon is stuck in?" Deaton asked. "The same one as us? Just one hour behind. He said his pocket watch said it was six — oh! He isn't from here is he?" Stiles had his brain finally click. Deaton walked over to a shelf and grabbed a book as Stiles thought.</p><p>"He was talking formal, who has a pocket watch anymore anyway," Stiles said aloud making his puzzled brain put the pieces together. Lydia kept looking over the phone, making sure she saw everything or anything that gave an explanation.</p><p>"He's right, the phone doesn't have a cord to plug anything in. I don't get it." Lydia told them and Stiles nodded throwing his hands in the air. "That's what I'm saying."</p><p>Deaton set a book down, before he walked back to the telephone himself for a better look. "Have you seen anything different?"</p><p>"It says Salvatore on the back, some BoardingHouse. I think the phone is from Damon." Stiles replied then it fell into a short silence as Deaton flipped throughout a the dusty book he had pulled down previously.</p><p>"The Salvatore brothers, the oldest child is Damon, the youngest is Stefan. Damon wasn't the favorite child, Stefan was the golden boy. But regardless to who was the favorite and all. Damon protects Stefan with his life and still does with all the fallouts they have over the years." Deaton read out.</p><p>"Okay, are they that famous to have a book?" Stiles questioned but Deaton shook his head with no. "Okay, then what?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"The Salvatore brother's are famously known in the supernatural world as vampires to be exact. Damon should be now one hundred and seventy-two years old and Stefan is one hundred and sixty-two years old. I think, I could be incorrect. They were changed back in 1864, Stiles I think this phone is the same one Damon called Stefan from the confederacy arm." Deaton answered</p><p>"That's impossible! It shouldn't even work." Lydia exclaimed Stiles happily agreeing. "Take the book, and Stiles if what you said is true, Damon will call you again. Because he's is broken, History might not have the full story. But still to this day he is crushed. Only no one knows where he or Stefan for that matter. They are a million places at once and not at the same time. " Deaton gave him the book, Stiles picked up the phone with the book at hand. Thanking them as he began to walk away but stopped.</p><p>"Deaton, Lydia can you promise not to tell the pack? I don't want them to know yet. Not until I figure things out. Derek might take the phone back to something, but Lydia can you come with me too?"</p><p>"For what?" She calmly asked.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're not wanting to know about this? I know how you are." Lydia smiled, hopping happily and grabbed her things.</p><p>"Spend the night cause he calls early too," Stiles replied and Lydia waved him off saying she was going head home first to pack for a sleepover then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>•• TELEPHONE ••</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles felt so happy as soon as he laid down on his bed again, it was nine-something at night and the pack wouldn't stop bickering at each other, he wanted to die! Not literally but at that given moment, kicking the bucket didn't seem to bad. Stiles was so close to falling asleep, until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.</p><p>"Tired?" Lydia poked her head into the room and saw Stiles laying down. "Yes, how much fighting can dogs do before they just stand down?" Stiles chuckled at his corny dog joke, while Lydia shook her head at his attempt to make a joke.</p><p>"Question..." Lydia spoke when she played on his comforter on his bed, Stiles shifted his weight around to see Lydia. "Hm?" He hummed out still head on his pillow. "How do you think this happened? The phone? Why would it ring, like why now? Derek has had it all this time." She asked him and Stiles' eyebrows scrunched.</p><p>"I...I don't know, but I made a promise to Damon that I would pick up if he calls. I'm hoping, he does again." Stiles told her and Lydia nodded.</p><p>"Let's sleep then," she said an laid down. "Don't have to tell me twice." Stiles said smiling, rolling back over facing the other way. Knowing he can finally sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>When the next day came about. It was seven o'two. Lydia an Stiles doesn't know what time the phone was going to ring, but Stiles placed it back where it was the first time it happened in hopes the same thing as yesterday will happen. "When?" Lydia asked, they have been staring at the phone for awhile.</p><p>"I don't know, he said that he has to do it without getting caught," Stiles replied, so she huffed out and set up to head out the door. "Well, I'm going to get a bowl of frosted fla-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ring, Ring, Ring</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lydia's whole body froze as she was about to walk out the door but instantly ran to the desk. Stiles shot off the bed and picked up the phone. As Lydia leaned over as Stiles set down. The girl set in his lap so she could hear the phone too. Stiles would have complained, if it wasn’t for the fact he already answered the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" Stiles questioned.</p><p>"Stiles? A-are you there?" The voice asked. </p><p>"Yes, Damon?"</p><p>"It is I." Damon replied. "I was afraid you would not answer my call since it is only six, and all of the men are asleep at this time." Damon let out a sad breath he didn't know he held in.</p><p>"I promised didn't I?" Stiles questioned.</p><p>"Yes, but sometimes Stiles, a promise gets broken. So I was not pushing my luck. On another discussion. I have a question, not meant to be interpreted as a rude one, but why did your mother name you, Stiles? Of all children names! What does it mean?" Damon asked with so much confusion.</p><p>"My mom didn't name me Stiles, it's a nickname because my real on people never can pronounce it." Stiles laughed a bit.</p><p>"Another one?" Damon asked. "Where are you from? You speak differently from my home."</p><p>"California, a town called Beacon Hill's." Stiles heard Damon hum.</p><p>"Duly noted," Damon replied.</p><p>"My turn?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yes, you may ask me anything," Damon said. "Where are you right now? Why are you scared." Stiles asked hearing Damon suck in a deep breath.</p><p>"I am in the army, I am the oldest son and I did not want my baby brother to ever, ever have to see this. I signed up before he could so he cannot. He is free to live a happy life he deserves, with a woman I suppose. I fight for our country being the man my fathers always wanted."</p><p>Lydia gave a sad face at the reply. But, Damon carried on. "I am not scared. Salvatore does not get scared or cry. Father said it is sign of weakness. As I proposed before in our last discussion." Damon mumbled. </p><p>"It's not weakness, it is normal because you're human," Stiles told him, but Damon jumped topic trying to land far from this one. "I asked you two things, you shall ask me two it's fair," Damon said.</p><p>"What year is it for you?" Stiles asked, only to have a deep crackle from the other side of the phone. "What are you talking about?" Damon laughed because obviously, they are in the same year! At least to Damon that is.</p><p>"It's simple, but I just want to know." Stiles came up with an excuse, Damon believed him though it did not stop the blue eyes man from having a nice —quiet — laugh.</p><p>"April, 24th 1864. You know, you wasted your last question on something we already know. Which is a pity since you cannot renew it once more." Damon states.</p><p>"Damon." Stiles said. "Yes?" Damon asked, he seemed happy, a lot more clam than he was yesterday. Lydia shook her head telling Stiles No not yet. "I—uh, just wanted to say. I am highly aware of the date, my mother told me to trust a person get to know them, even the simple things. Just ask,"</p><p>"Asking me the year, makes you feel as if I am trustworthy?"</p><p>"Yes, with that I trust you, Damon. I'll always be here too."</p><p>"Thank you, though we have met the time to go once more. So, bye Mr. 'I am Stiles because my first name is too hard to pronounce' ." Damon mocked with a laugh. He heard Stiles huff out, with what sounded like he added an eye roll. "By Mr. Sneaky," Stiles replied hearing Damon's quiet snort. "Bye Stiles, til tomorrow."</p><p>"Til tomorrow," Stiles repeated, the the phone line went silent.</p><p>Stiles hung it up, and looked at the phone frozen. "That was him? Him as in..Damon? Like — 1864?" Lydia stuttered over herself, she set there in stiles lap with her flowered pajama pants; and feet kicked over on his desk. He looked at her and she looked at the phone.</p><p>"Yep,"</p><p>"We have lots of research to do!" Lydia said in declaration. "First, food. I <em>need</em> food." So with that, she strawberry-blonde got off of Stiles lap, then walked out of the room in slight shock still. This was amazing!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>